Proper Diversionary Tactics
by Drop Of Poison
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka. Kakashi is setting a cruel trap for his team of genin to "teach them evasion" when Iruka steps in to stop him. However, with a few clones, Kakashi easily manages to keep Iruka busy with other matters. Anal, HJ, Oral, PWP, Yaoi.


* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Title**: Proper Diversionary Tactics

**Author**: Drop Of Poison

**Summary**: Kakashi/Iruka. Kakashi is setting a cruel trap for his team of genin to "teach them evasion" when Iruka steps in to stop him. However, with a few clones, Kakashi easily manages to keep Iruka busy with other matters.

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Anal, Complete, MDom, Exhib, HJ, M/M, One-shot, Oral, Rim, SoloM, Voy, Yaoi

**Pairing(s)**: Kakashi/Iruka

**Beta(s)**: None

**Author Notes**: I came up with this one after reading a short doujinshi. Hot! I hope you enjoy the steamy Kakashi/Iruka/Kakashi sex with a voyeur Kakashi standing by.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi's eyes glittered with mischief as he prepared his trap for his newly-established genin team consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. He leaped from tree to tree, prodding at the devices, such as pulley systems, levers, gears, ropes, kunai, shuriken, and other deadly things.

He was rather serious when it came to his training methods. He _would_ turn that obnoxious bunch of genin into hardened warriors. It was his job, wasn't it?

He was testing the aim of a rather shiny blade when he sensed a rapidly approaching person's chakra. With a harsh sigh, Kakashi flashed through the hand-signs for a teleportation jutsu and disappeared in a swirl of smoke to stop whoever it was.

* * *

Umino Iruka wasn't having a very good day.

Morning brought a lack of sweet, precious coffee, pounding rain, a lack of an umbrella, a soggy stack of once neatly graded papers that had been contemplated until the sun began to rise again, and a class of pre-genin apparently on a sugar-high.

Afternoon brought a lunch break spent cleaning graffiti, rescuing a kitten that had nearly fallen off a tree because one of his students had thought it would be funny to see if it was a nin-cat, dealing with a class of pre-genin _still_ apparently on a sugar-high, and spending a few hours at the mission desk while sheepish genin, chuunin, and jounin alike struggled to explain why their mission reports were sloppy, crumbled, stained with ramen (that Naruto...), or missing completely.

Evening brought a hung-over Tsunade deciding that Iruka was to be her lapdog and sent him on errands that involved restocking her sake cabinet, delivering messages to random shinobi who he couldn't find half of the time, making Tsunade her lunch, and being forced to flirt with anyone she saw fit for her amusement.

However, _late_ evening brought the worst thing Iruka could have imagined. He had to find the infamous Copy-nin and send him to the Hokage for an important mission. What's the problem with that?

Well, Kakashi was as easy to find as a grain of rice in a pile of leaves while Naruto jumped and skid through them _and_ Sasuke used his fire jutsu to try to set the blond on fire.

Needless to say, Iruka was pissed. He was not in the mood to deal with perverted, shameless, porn-addicted, silver-haired jounin.

With an exhausted sigh, Iruka took off over the rooftops of buildings.

* * *

Iruka had finally came to the last possible place that Kakashi could be—the forest.

He had taken only a few steps into a clearing before a silver blur tackled him to the ground and a deadly-quiet voice warned, "Don't."

Iruka swallowed heavily and peered up at the man atop him, recognizing the tuffs of silver hair. "Kakashi-sensei...?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes down at Iruka for a moment before his eye creased with a smile. "Well, hello there, Iruka-sensei. What are you doing here?"

"Hokage-sama sent me to tell you that she needed you for an important mission," Iruka sighed.

Kakashi stood and offered a hand to Iruka. "Ah."

Awkwardly, Iruka rubbed at the scar over his nose. "Why did you have to tackle me?"

Kakashi motioned behind him. "I have a trap set. It's designed to go off when someone is within a six-foot radius."

"What are you trying to trap?"

"Not 'what,' Iruka-sensei. The correct question would be 'Who?'"

"Who, then?"

"Why, my team, of course. This is a new exercise I have been working on that will help them to learn evasion."

Iruka squinted up at the trees, noting the faint outlines of very pointy, deadly objects. He gasped. "Kakashi-sensei! You can't be serious!"

"I assure you that I am completely serious."

"That... That's crazy! You'll _kill_ them!"

"Possibly," Kakashi tapped a finger to his mask-clad jaw in thought, "but the increased danger will help them to learn faster."

"You're... You're..." Iruka stuttered, taking a step back, unable to produce the correct word to describe the silver-haired jounin. "I-I won't let you do this to them! They're just _genin_!"

Kakashi observed Iruka's stumbling with slight interest. "They may be only genin, but they are fully capable of handling this trap. Why doubt them? You know that Naruto-kun likes this kind of thing. "

"I don't care! I won't let you risk their lives! They're only twelve!"

Kakashi noted with some frustration that the chuunin was serious. He couldn't let the man ruin his hard work. Taking a step forward, he drawled, "You can't tell them about this. It's a secret. It's my training method. You may not agree with me, but you aren't the leader of this team. You have no say in what I do."

Iruka turned and took off through the woods, expression terrified. 'I have to tell Naruto-kun! That jounin is crazy!' Glancing over his shoulder for a second, Iruka realized that Kakashi wasn't chasing him. Facing forward again, Iruka screamed out in surprise and crashed into Kakashi.

Kakashi's hands shot out and gripped Iruka's wrists. "You shouldn't run. You'll only waste your energy. You must have realized that a mere chuunin such as yourself couldn't outrun a jounin."

Iruka bristled with anger despite his situation.

"Come along, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said merrily, dragging the man back to where he had set his trap.

Iruka struggled to break free of the iron grip but to no avail. He had no choice but to follow Kakashi. Before Iruka could register what Kakashi was doing, he had flashed through the hand-signs for a jutsu. Preparing for the worst, Iruka squeezed his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said, amused. "I'm not going to harm you."

He did so and was surprised to see two more Kakashis smiling at him, eyes creased in happiness.

"Since you can't seem to be able to keep this a secret, you will have to be guarded by my clones until I have finished. Then, we'll go to Hokage-sama together to collect my mission scroll, and I'll find a place to keep you quiet until tomorrow." He released Iruka, but before the school teacher could flee, strong arms were wrapped around his waist, and his wrists were captured in one hand.

He was effectively trapped between two bodies.

The real Kakashi waved cheerfully, leaping to a high tree branch and chirped to his clones, "Do whatever you want with him. Just keep him occupied until I am finished."

Iruka gaped when the clone in front of him seemed to leer at him. It was then that the brown-haired chuunin really understood the implications of Kakashi's order.

The clone in front of Iruka locked eyes with the one behind him. "Let's make good use of our time, hm?"

Iruka opened his mouth to speak but was gagged suddenly when Kakashi One ripped his mask down, pressed his lips against the chuunin's, and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Iruka gasped and struggled to break the kiss, but Kakashi One held tightly to his vest and slid his tongue over Iruka's.

Kakashi Two was free to allow his hands to wander and grope. He raked his fingers down Iruka's chest and pressed himself close against him. Putting his lips to his ear, he whispered, "You're going to be a good boy while we do whatever we want with your body."

Iruka shuddered at the words and the warm breath fanning over his ear. His eyes dropped shut and he tentatively answered back to the urgent kisses Kakashi One was giving him. His hands crept up to his wild, silver hair and threaded through it, massaging his scalp.

Groaning softly, Kakashi One pulled Iruka's tongue into his mouth and sucked on it.

Kakashi Two pushed his hands up Iruka's shirt and trailed them up to his nipples. Rubbing firmly, Kakashi Two dragged a moan from Iruka, who gasped out, "Y-_Yes_..."

Kakashi paused in his work to peer down at his clones and Iruka and nearly fell out of the tree when he saw them molesting the chuunin. Unable to look away, Kakashi forgot about his trap completely and moved closer for a better view.

Kakashi One finally ended the kiss, parting for air, and noted with satisfaction the string of saliva that connected their slick tongues.

Iruka blushed deeply and turned his head only to bump noses with Kakashi Two, who had removed his mask with a grin.

Kakashi One tugged Iruka's vest and shirt over his head and tossed them behind him carelessly. Bending over slightly, he licked at a pebbled nipple and felt a spark of arousal at the gasp of pleasure the chuunin released.

Kakashi Two licked at Iruka's lips and murmured, "You look so delicious..." He turned Iruka's head a little more and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss.

Kakashi One tugged the nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, rubbing a circular shape around the neglected one.

Kakashi groaned at the sight and shamelessly began stroking himself through his pants.

The second clone and Iruka's tongues tangled together, the organs slick with each other's saliva. Kakashi Two tugged on the tie that held Iruka's hair up, freeing the shoulder-length brown hair.

Iruka moaned at the feeling of the clone's hand in his hair and the hot mouth on his chest. He cupped Kakashi Two's cheek in one hand and moved his lips against the other's in a steady pace, unable to think straight.

Finally, Kakashi One released the nipples with a sigh of satisfaction. He groaned at the sight of his identical and the chuunin making out and continued down to slid his tongue over the muscles of Iruka's abdomen.

Kakashi undid his pants and brought out his semi-hardened cock and rubbed at the head, closing his eyes as a hiss of pleasure escaped him.

Kakashi One dragged the zipper of Iruka's pants down with his teeth, and Iruka and the other clone ceased their kissing to watch in fascination. The clone kneeling before Iruka leered at his blush and licked at the bulge in his boxers. "You have quite a problem here, Iruka-sensei," the jounin commented nonchalantly. "Let's take care of it."

Kakashi Two knelt behind Iruka and groped at his firm cheeks.

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back in his pleasure as Kakashi One's tongue suddenly lapped at his naked cock, and Kakashi Two's tongue suddenly circled his puckered entrance. "_Nnhg_! A-Ah... W-What... What are you... d-doing?"

Kakashi One paused in his licking to grin. "I'm going to suck you off while he prepares your hole."

"F-For... _ahh_... w-what?"

Kakashi Two nuzzled his ass fondly. "You're so innocent and adorable. I'm preparing you because I am going to have anal sex with you."

Iruka gasped out and was mortified to feel his cheeks searing with heat. "O-Oh..."

With all questions answered, the clones returned to their jobs.

Kakashi palmed his cock and thrust into his hand, groaning loudly at the sensations.

Engulfing the head of Iruka's cock in his mouth, Kakashi One sucked noisily at the hardened organ.

Kakashi Two wiggled his tongue into Iruka's hole and swirled it around. "Mmm..."

Moan after moan was ripped from Iruka's mouth as he was orally pleasured from the front and back. Heat pooled in his stomach, and he had yet to utter something intelligible and coherent. He struggled to stand on his shaking legs and opened his mouth silently.

Kakashi One slid his tongue under the chuunin's cock and proceeded to take more into his mouth with a satisfied groan when Iruka's hands gripped his hair.

Kakashi Two licked teasingly at Iruka's hole before sucking rigorously on his own fingers, coating them with his saliva.

Iruka threw his head back and stared up at the dark trees, spotting Kakashi instantly. His eyes widened at the sight of the Copy-nin pleasuring himself, darkened irises trained carefully on him. Blushing, Iruka averted his eyes and yelped out in pain when a finger pushed into him.

Sucking determinedly to ease the pain, Kakashi One tightened his lips around Iruka's cock and stroked his inner thighs.

Kakashi Two dragged his tongue over Iruka's lower back and pushed another finger in, wincing at the iron clamp around them.

Iruka's brow furrowed and he groaned in pain, moving away.

Kakashi immediately appeared in front of him and kept him in place, his visible eye dark with sinful intentions.

Kakashi Two made a scissoring motion within Iruka while Kakashi One formed a fist around the base of his cock, stroking and sucking simultaneously.

Flopping back onto the ground, Kakashi continued moving his hand up and down on himself, panting.

Once Kakashi Two was satisfied with his prepping of the chuunin, he removed his fingers and stood, bending Iruka's upper body over and gripping a tense thigh. Slowly, he pushed his own painfully-hard cock into Iruka's body, groaning at the intense warmth and tightness. "_Nggh_... _Iruka_..."

A blush stained Iruka's cheeks at the guttural voice of the Kakashi clone and moaned weakly at the feeling of the cock entering him. "K-_Kakashi_..."

Kakashi froze at Iruka's tone and bit his lip as he nearly came. He stilled his movements for a moment.

Kakashi Two grit his teeth together when he was completely inside Iruka. He dug his nails into the thigh and pulled out a little, slamming back in.

Iruka cried out in pleasure, nearly ripping strands of Kakashi One's hair out.

Kakashi One began deep-throating the chuunin, his own hands wandering down to jerk himself off.

Iruka stared at Kakashi, unable to tear his eyes away when a blush spread over the jounin's cheeks, signaling how close he was to finishing.

Kakashi Two suddenly brushed a spot inside Iruka that tore a scream from him.

Kakashi bit his lip viciously as his entire body tensed, and his fluid was splattered all over his cloth-covered abdomen, hand, and the grass. He could feel Iruka's wide eyes drinking in the sight of him panting, covered in his own seed.

The heat within Iruka became too much for him to handle, so with a last, rough thrust from Kakashi Two and a desperate suck from Kakashi One, he screamed out Kakashi's name and came, filling the clone's mouth with his fluid.

Kakashi Two hunched over Iruka as his cock was milked of his seed.

With a few more fast jerks, Kakashi One released his own cum on his hand. Iruka dropped to his knees in the grass and was panting cutely, in Kakashi's opinion.

Kakashi One kissed Iruka sensually, and Kakashi Two nibbled on his neck.

"Well, you won't run now, will you?" Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka's squeak of surprise when a hand wrapped around his cock again was his response.

* * *


End file.
